


Unexpected Twist

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, binding spell, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: With the marriage law enacted Hermione is paired with Antonin Dolohov.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 46
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rare pair of the week 6/29 to 7/6. I picked Hermione X Antonin and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the rarehpbingocard square: Dept. of Mysteries
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger wanted to scream. She thought, out of all the people, she was paired with, why Antonin Dolohov. For the new Marriage Law that had just been passed by the Wizengamot. She paced fiercely in Malfoy Manor's library. Looking for some loophole to this obscene law.

"It wouldn't be that bad to be married to Antonin, would it?" Lucius questioned her calmly, receiving a stern glaring from her. He sighed, "I wish I could help, but since I'm still married to Narcissa and Draco is married to Astoria and that Severus isn't here…" He felt terrible about mentioning Severus to her.

He also didn't want to mention what Antonin had told him. That the spell he used in the Department of Mysteries was actually a binding spell. So when the marriage law was enacted, Antonin jumped at the chance to petition for her. Since she hasn't recognized or felt the pull towards him yet.

Hermione didn't want to feel helpless. This unexpected twist in Fate, so she signed the petition seeing that other Death Eaters other than Antonin wanted her hand if she didn't choose. She bit her lip. _He could be the lesser of two evils. I mean, he is attractive and can protect me if some of the others come after me…_ her thoughts trailed off as she attached the rolled-up parchment to the ministry owl.

Lucius quickly poured them some drinks. 

"Lucius, can you ask him here? I feel more comfortable meeting Antonin here." 

"Of course, pet." Lucius drawled as he summoned his Patronus.

Antonin was trying his best not to be so anxious. The spell he had placed on her that fateful day in the Department of Ministries made him feel edgy and that he couldn't trust himself to be alone with her and was grateful that she had suggested Malfoy Manor as neutral ground.

Hermione had dressed in a formal, Slytherin green sleeveless dress patiently waiting for her intended. When Antonin walked through the door, she was hit with erotic thoughts running wildly through her mind. She eyed him up and down, wanting to ravish him right then and there.

Only Lucius, clearing his throat, broke the spell, and she looked around, trying to calm her beating heart down.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to discuss the details. Dear Hermione, I'll be in my study if you need me," Lucius quickly ducked out of the library and closed the doors behind him.

"Well, this is…"

"Uncertain, unexpected, yes…" Hermione's voice hesitated when she bit her lip again.  
Antonin groaned at sight, feeling himself harden. "Hermione, that spell that I used was a binding spell. It would have protected you from other vengeful Death Eaters that night. I was feeling jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Snape. Malfoy. Comes to mind."

She rose up to meet him. Antonin thinking, _Oh no, I've gone too far to mention them. They…"_ Hermione surprised him by kissing him soundly.

"It's not my first time," she purred in his ear. 

Antonin's heart was pounding when she said that to him. "Who?" he demanded firmly. He wanted to know who her first was. 

"I'll reveal all, after the wedding night," she started to unbutton his shirt. Hearing his shallow breathing. 

"Here, in Lucius…" his voice trailed off as a finger silenced him. 

"Less talk and more sex," she had hooked a leg around his hip, grinding into him, making him moan again. 

His hands went around her body as he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Antonin's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Hermione's naked body. 

He felt her hands unzipping his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Grasping his hard cock in her hand, she massaged and teased him. 

"Bloody hell...fuck, yes…" he panted undulating in Hermione's ministrations. 

He felt like he was coming close, so he took the initiative switching positions as he thrust up against the wall. She moaned, wrapped her legs around his waist as they rocked in time together. 

"Well, Hermione, love, do you agree we make a perfect couple? And to overturn this ridiculous marriage law?" Antonin panted, feeling Hermione's inner muscles squeezing him to orgasm. Antonin's eyes rolled back in his head, not hearing what Hermione had said. 

Hermione bent her head down to lick Antonin's neck and whispered, "Yes, I'm yours." 


End file.
